Vehicle restraint systems, also referred to as “seat belts”, are used to secure an occupant within a vehicle. Vehicle restraint systems play an important role in reducing injury to occupants during crash situations. Furthermore, vehicle restraint systems are often mandated by various regulatory and licensing agencies. A common vehicle restraint system includes a lap belt and a shoulder belt. Typically, the lap belt and the shoulder belt are connected together at one end and include a latch plate. The other end of the shoulder belt and lap belt is connected to the vehicle structure. A buckle configured to receive the latch plate is also connected to the vehicle structure. When the buckle and the latch plate are connected (e.g., across an occupant's shoulder and waist), the vehicle restraint system may operate to restrain movement of the occupant during a collision.
Modern vehicles often incorporate inflatable systems, also referred to as “air bags”, to further reduce potential injury during a crash situation. Sensors can be incorporated into the vehicle restraint system to determine when to deploy the inflatable systems. For example, sensors may be implemented in the vehicle restraint system to determine if an occupant is in a seat of the vehicle. Deployment of the inflatable system can depend on information supplied by the sensors. Furthermore, the sensors may be used to determine whether the seat includes an adult occupant or a child occupant. As it is undesirable to deploy air bags when the occupant is a child, the sensors may be used to determine whether to deploy the air bags or not. However, when a child seat with a child occupant is placed in a seat and secured in place by the vehicle restraint system, the sensors in the seat may read a large mass indicative of an adult occupant. In this scenario, however, there will be high tension in the seat belt. Studies have shown that adult occupants do not wear their seat belts as tightly as child seats are secured. Accordingly, determination of whether the seat includes an adult occupant or a child occupant in a child seat may be made based on a tension of the seat belt.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an assembly for sensing tension in a seat restraint system of a vehicle. It is with respect to the above that the present disclosure is provided.